A partir de hoje somos amigas
by Sakaili
Summary: Ninguem nunca pensou em como Tomoyo ganhou a sua borracha de coelinho?Pois bem esta historia conta como Sakura e Tomoyo se conheceram.Historia paralela a original.


**Apartir de hoje somos amigas!!**

_By: Sakaili_

_Era uma doce manha de sabado e Sakura nao tinha mais nada para fazer.A casa ja estava toda arrumada,seu irmao havia saído para fazer um bico e seu pai estava na escola participando de uma reuniao. Kero estava dormindo e ela sem fazer nada com o tedio lhe assediando foi entao que teve uma ideia:_

_-Vou convidar a Tomoyo para um chá!-disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_Sakura pegou o telefone e ligou para Tomoyo:_

_-Tomoyo?_

_- Ola Sakura à quanto tempo-pelo jeito da voz de Tomoyo,Sakura ja sabia q a amiga havia aberto o seu lindo e doce sorriso._

_-Tomoyo,gostaria de vir aqui em casa para tomarmos um chá??_

_-Claroo!! O bolo é por minha conta._

_-Ah! Tomoyo nao precisa-disse muito envergonhada e com uma gota na cabeça._

_-Precisa sim,voce ja esta me convidando para o chá no minimo eu levo o bolo-disse sorrindo._

_-Entao esta bem Tomoyo....venha para cá umas 16:00 esta bem??_

_-Esta otimoo!!Hora perfeita Sakura!! Ho Ho Ho-Sakura com uma gota na cabeça._

_16:00 em ponto a campainha era conhecida por sua pontualidade diferente de Sakura que sempre estava abriu a porta com sua delicadeza de aberta a porta encontrou uma menina de cabelos pretos-azulados com um sorriso gigantesco e segurando um embrulho._

_-Tomoyoo!!!_

_-Sakuraa!!-disseram se abraç havia sentido o cheiro de doce e correu para pega-lo das maos de Tomoyo._

_-Kerooo q falta de educaçao com a Tomoyo nem disse OI!!_

_-Ahh me desculpe Tomoyo!!-disse se reverenciando._

_-Nao que isso Kero nao precisa disso nao!!-disse com uma gota na cabeça e um sorriso muito doce._

_Quando Tomoyo adentrou a casa encontrou na sala uma mesa bem posta com 3 xícaras,o bule de chá,pratos,e talheres. Sakura pôs o embrulho no centro da nao parava de olhar o embrulho,com os olhos enormes e brilhantes,estava chegando no ponto de começar a Sakura abriu o embrulho se surpreendeu pois o q estava vendo era o bolo mais bonito q ja havia visto._(N/A:a imagem do bolo deixo a criterio de vcs ;D)

_-Tomoyo foi voce q o fez??-disse esperando que a resposta fosse nao._

_-Sim -Disse com a maior e Kero congelaram._

_Foi entao que Kero disse:_

_-Nossa Tomoyo nao acredito que voce fez esta perfeiçao da natureza!!-olhos brilhantes.-Vamos logo Sakura corte-o ele deve estar uma delicia!!-disse passando a lingua nos beiços._

_Sakura estava ipnotizada pela beleza do bolo._

_-Sakura??-disse Tomoyo um pouco preocupada com a amiga pois ela nao respondia._

_-Me desculpem!!Eh q o bolo esta muito bonito mesmo!!!Tomoyo por favor faça as honras-disse lhe entregando a faca de bolo e sorrindo._

_-Oh! Esta bem-disse surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz._

_Todos entao começaram a comer o ja estava com a barriga parecendo uma bola de baskete._

_-Aiii o bolo estava muito bom!!-disse Kero,logo em seguida suspirou.-Aiii vou dar uma cochiladinha para mim poder comer mais depois.....Ate mais-disse subindo as escadas._

_-Tomoyo o bolo estava mesmo uma delicia!!_

_-Obrigada Sakura-disse sorrindo._

_Quando Sakura foi recolher os pratos,Tomoyo reparou na pulceirinha que Sakura estava levou a louça pra a cozinha e Tomoyo ficou refletindo na sala. Depois que Sakura voltou Tomoyo se virou para ela e disse:_

_-Sakura voce se lembra da historia desta pulceirinha??-sorrindo._

_-Claro que me lembro como poderia esquecer??_

***~Flashback~***

_Sakura era nova na escola Tomoeda,sem conhecer ninguem se apresentou a classe com muita vergonha._

_-Esta é Kinomoto Sakura e ela ficara conosco a partir de sejam maus com ela!-disse a professora rindo-Daidouji??-Tomoyo se levantou - Voce poderia fazer o favor de mostrar a escola à Kinomoto?_

_-Claro professora!!-disse sorrindo._

_Sakura vendo aquele sorriso pensou: Nossa como ela é linda!! E parece ser tao legal e inteligente!!_

_-Kinomoto sente-se ao lado de Daidouji-disse apontando para Tomoyo._

_Sakura viu o lugar e se sentou estendeu a mao a ela e disse:_

_-Daidouji Tomoyo prazer-sorrindo._

_Sakura apertou a mao de Tomoyo e se apresentou:_

_-Ki...Kinomoto Sakura é um prazer te conhecer!-Sakura nunca esteve tao nervosa,mudar de escola do nada nao era uma materia muito facil...!!_

_Mas assim as aulas foram passando e o pessoal puchando assunto com aula de Educaçao Fisica se mostrou boa em esportes e na aula de Matematica e de Musica apresentou tirava de letra ambas as materias._

_-Eii Sakura-san voce gostaria que eu lhe ajudasse nestas materias??-Disse Tomoyo na hora do almoço._

_-Ahhh Tomoyo-san isso seria de mais!!_

_Tomoyo sorriu_

_-Nao precisa me tratar com estas formalidades ...Posso te chamar apenas de Sakura??-disse envergonhada._

_-Claro!!-disse sorrindo-Nossa Tomoyo que pulceirinha lindaa esta!!!-sorrindo._

_Tomoyo olhou atenta para sua pulceirinha,nunca ninguem havia dito que ela era bonita ou apenas estava lá,e ninguem reparava nela e nem mesmo a propria Tomoyo reparava sorriu e disse:_

_-Quer pra voce??_

_Sakura se assusstou_

_-Nao Tomoyo!! Esta pulceira é sua e voce parece gostar muito dela!!-disse exaltada._

_-É voce tem razao numa coisa,gosto muito dela,mas parece q voce gostou dela mais do que eu-disse com aquele lindo tirou a pulceira de seu braço e colocou no de Sakura._

_CLIN CLAN CLEN CLAN (5X) (N/A:Sinal da escola xD)_

_-Olha o sinal!!!-disse Tomoyo-Vamos temos q nos apressar!!-falou puchando Sakura pelo braço._

_No decorer das aulas Tomoyo se virou a Sakura e pediu:_

_-Hum...Sakura vc poderia me emprestar sua borracha??_

_-Claro!!-Sakura entregou a borracha de coelinho a Tomoyo._

_CLIN CLAN CLEN CLAN (sinal da ultima aula)_

_Todos os alunos começaram a guardar seus pertences rapidamente dentro de suas que estava tudo guardado Tomoyo cutucou Sakura e disse:_

_-Obrigada por me emprestar-sorrindo e entregando a borracha a Sakura._

_Sakura sorriu e disse:_

_-Nao Tomoyo ela é sua-sorindo._

_-Hein??!! Nao Sakura....-Sakura a interrompeu dizendo:_

_-A partir de hoje somos amigas!!-disse com um sorriso muito doce_

_Tomoyo entendeu o que Sakura queria dizer e guardou a borracha de coelinho num pequeno baú.Mas quando sai de casa a leva junto pois ela afirma que a singela borracha lhe traz sorte._

***~Fim do Flashback~***

_-Hahaha ja faz tempo mesmo,nao eh Tomoyo??-disse em tom divertido_

_-É mesmo-disse Tomoyo no mesmo tom que a amiga-Meu Deus a hora!!Tenho q ir Sakura...._

_-Mas ja Tomoyo??-disse com um pesar na voz_

_-Desculpe mas as minha seguranças ja devem estar a....-nem terminou a frase a campainha tocou e eram as guardas costas de Tomoyo._

_Sakura a acompanhou ate a porta e se despediram com um abraç entrou no carro e Sakura esperou o mesmo desaparecer no horizonte._

_Sakura pensava em como uma frase pôde mudar tanta coisa em sua vida!!_

**-Apartir de hoje somos amigas!!**_-repetiram para si mesmas e ambas olhando para os para a borracha rosa de coelinho e Sakura para a pulcerinha de contas lilases._

***~Notas da autoraa~***

Espero q tenham gostado da minha historinhaa!! x3~

Me diverti muito a escrevendo...Lembrando q esta historia eh paralela a original!!

Mandem comentarios!!! Por que quem sabe assim eu nao escreva mais historias!!

Bjitos Sarabadaa ;D!! (ateh mais ;D)


End file.
